Everyone's Got An Inner Demon
by Myvoiceismyfriend
Summary: Naruto's inner demon is Kyuubi, naturally, and Sakura has Inner Sakura, but what if Sasuke had one as well? And what if, say, their three inners swapped places with one another? R and R! Warnings: NaruxSakuxSasu, Yaoi, Threesomes, Adult Content, Spoilers.


Everyone's Got An Inner Demon

Summary: Naruto's inner demon is Kyuubi, naturally, and Sakura has Inner Sakura, but what if Sasuke had one as well? And what if, say, their three inners swapped places with one another? R and R!

Warnings: NaruxSakuxSasu, Yaoi, Threesomes, Adult Content, Spoilers.

**Hi hi! And welcome to my first published fanfic! Joining me is my voice, Alex. Say hi, Alex. **

_**Fuck you, bitch.**_

**Oooh, someone's cranky! Don't be so mean!**

_**You got us out of bed at 3 a.m. and started singing Bottoms Up, you demented psychopath**_

**Eh heh...well I was struck with inspiration for a story!**

_***sigh* Atleast tell me we can kill someone this time?**_

**I'll think about it...**

_**Good**_

***mutters* homicidal lunatic...**

_**What was that, Shawna?**_

**Nothing! :D So, Alex, on with the disclaimer!**

_**Fine. We do not own Naruto or any of the characters, just a wishful story written by a girl with too much imagination and not enough sanity, and helped along by her reluctant blood thirsty MALE voice, as if she wasn't crazy enough already.**_

**...No need for sarcasm...**

**Bold: Kyuubi/Kurama**

Underline: Inner Sakura

_Italic: Itachi (aka Inner Sasuke)_

**Chapter 1**

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Sasuke's return to Konoha went smoother than he thought, after he changed sides and helped them defeat Madara and Obito at the end of the war. Naruto and Sakura treated him as if he had never left, except Sakura didn't fawn over him like a fangirl anymore. Sasuke was living back in the Uchiha compound. Naruto figured Sasuke must be lonely, so Naruto and Sakura frequently spent the night there.

Sasuke woke early one morning, groaning as the sunlight hit his eyes. Throwing an arm over his face, he tried to go back to sleep.

_Rise and shine, little brother. _

Sasuke's eyes widened, and he sat upright. What the fuck? Why did he just hear ITACHI'S voice in his head.

_I'm not sure myself. I figured after the reanimation was over, I would just...move on. Next thing I know, I'm inside your head. _

"No, no, no," Sasuke said aloud, "This can't be happening."

_'Fraid so. Speaking of, your mind is...unusual._

"There's no way you could be Nii-san," Sasuke muttered, "You sound way to...cheerful. The Itachi I know is a lot more calm, cold and...emotionless"

_Hn, apparently death does weird things to people. It helps that I confessed everything to you. _

"This is so wrong."

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO TEME?"

Sasuke winced as his door slammed open, revealing his orange wearing, loud mouthed best friend.

"Naruto!" Sakura said reproachfully, walking up behind him, "We're off today, you could've let him sleep in!"

Sasuke ran a hand through his black hair, "Doesn't matter anyways, it's not like I've been given any real missions yet."

Both Naruto and Sakura looked at him with no sympathy in their eyes. Sasuke sighed, a half-smile forming on his face.

_Well, this is interesting._

'Shut up, Itachi. I'm still trying to get used to the fact that my brother's voice is in my head...Maybe I've just gone insane?'

_...and you were sane before?_

Sasuke growled in his throat.

"So," Naruto plopped down beside Sasuke on the bed, "Who were you talking to?"

Sasuke paused, "The voice in my head?" he suggested.

To his surprise, Sakura and Naruto simply nodded like it was the most understandable thing in the world.

"So, guys, are we still planning on going training with everyone?" Sakura asked.

"YES!" Naruto shouted, "Come on, teme!"

"Usuratonkachi," Sasuke shook his head, "If you'll both get out of my room, I'll get dressed and we can go."

Sasuke noticed Sakura's eyes flicker down to his bare chest and hid a smirk. Naruto jumped to his feet suddenly, his face slightly red. Sasuke blinked, had Naruto been looking also?

_Now that is even more interesting. _

Sasuke gritted his teeth, 'Shut up!'

_Maybe he likes you, too._

Sasuke decided not to answer. Naruto and Sakura finally left and he got dressed. He had gotten rid of the ridiculous looking purple bore he used to wear. Now he wore loose black pants, and an open collared black shirt.

_**Naruto's POV **_

Once Sasuke had finally joined them, all three left together, heading for the training grounds.

'Why the hell was I staring at SASUKE, anyways? What the hell was that?'

**Maybe you like him?**

'Shut up, Kurama,' Naruto growled in his mind, 'If you didn't notice, he's a GUY!'

**So? **

Naruto inwardly gaped at the kyuubi's unconcerned tone.

'That's just wrong...'

**Attraction is attraction, Naruto. Besides, Uchiha is actually pretty hot...**

Naruto shook his head back and forth, 'No way, you did not just say that, you perverted fox. SAKURA is hot!'

**True. She's hot, and she's strong too. **

Naruto rolled his eyes. Who knew the demon fox was such a pervert, an equal opportunity pervert but still...

_**Sakura's POV**_

Training with Naruto and Sasuke, oh yeeeeeah, baby! Hey, hey, maybe we'll get to see them shirtless?

'Not now, Inner,' Sakura sighed.

Oh come on, you know they're hot. Of course you do, becasue I think they're hot, and I'm pretty much you, therefore!

Sakura walked with Naruto and Sasuke, trying her best to ignore her irritating alternate personality.

So if you had to choose, which one do you think is hotter? I mean, Sasuke has always been so yummy, but now that Naruto's grown up, he's pretty scrumptious himself. Which one do you think would be better in bed?

Sakura choked at that last comment. Thankfully they had just arrived at the training grounds, so no one noticed.

_**Normal POV**_

After several hours of training with the rest of the Konoha 11, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were sitting under a tree resting. Ino hid not too far from them, deciding to do some practice of her own. Her father had told her about a forbidden technique that would allow here to control more than one mind at a time. Thinking that it would be a better idea to try it on people she knew first, she decided on Team 7.

She concentrated, made the hand signs, and tried to push all three of there souls out. At first she thought she had it, but then she was repelled so violently, her nose started bleeding.

"Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, are you okay!" Ino yelled, stumbling towards them.

When she had been repelled, all three of Team 7 had seized up violently, then passed out in the grass. The rest of group of ninja's gathered around. Before long, they woke up, shaking their heads in confusion.

"What the hell happened?" Naruto muttered, holding a hand to his head.

"Don't know," Sasuke answered, pushing himself into a sitting position.

Sakura was the last to sit up, looking green, "My head hurts..."

Ino explained what she had tried to do. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke looked at her in horror. Ino wrung her hands in apology.

"Maybe you should go get checked out by Hokage-sama," Neji suggested.

All three agreed, they felt really odd after all, and left the training grounds.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

**What the hell is going on Uchiha!**

Sasuke froze as the demonic voice he had only heard once sounded in his mind. Itachi's voice, he could handle, but this?

'Kyuubi? What the fuck are you doing in my head?'

***snort* If I knew that, Uchiha, I wouldn't be asking you. All I know is something tried to invade Naruto brat's mind, then everything went black. Next thing I knew, I was in your mind. **

'Oh god, this can't be happening...Wait, Itachi's voice was in my head, where is he?"

**No clue, but I can tell you he's not in your head anymore. **

'Ah fuck...'

_**Naruto's POV**_

EEEEEEK! WHY AM I IN YOUR HEAD? WHERE IS THE REAL ME?

Naruto jumped a foot in the air as a very girlish, high pitched shriek echoed in his head, sounding exactly like Sakura.

'Wha..how...WHO ARE YOU?'

I'm Inner! I'm Sakura's alternatate conscious, but why the hell am I in your head and not hers?

Naruto grimaced, 'No idea...wait...Kurama?'

Who?

Naruto swore violently under his breath, not noticed by the other two, who seemed to be distracted.

Naruto! Language!

'Sorry, Inner Sakura...'

_**Sakura's POV**_

_Weeeeell, this is very interesting._

Sakura's eyes bulged out of their sockets.

'Who the fuck are you, and what are you doing in my head?'

_You don't remember me, Sakura-chan? I'm hurt..._

'I-Itachi?'

_Bingo_

'But...but...but you're DEAD! And more importantly, WHY ARE YOU IN MY HEAD? Where is my Inner?'

_No clue. Something was trying to force their way into Sasuke's mind. Everything went black after that, and now, instead of being in Sasuke's head, I find myself in yours. _

_**Normal POV**_

"What the FUCK!" Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke spoke in unison.

_**To be continued...**_

**So, there is the end of chapter 1! What do you think?**

**_I think you should be tortured brutally for leaving a cliffhanger like this._**

**Aleeeeeex! *pout* I worked hard on this!**

**_You mean we, right? Why isn't there any deaths?_**

**Yeah, yeah, we. And it's not time for deaths yet, have patience!**

**_I'm not patient, and neither are you for that matter, so shut it._**

**Well, on Alex's grumpy note, I'll try to update as soon as possible! Pleeease leave me reviews!**

**_You don't know how badly I wish I could kill you right now..._**


End file.
